The present invention relates to a switching voltage regulator of the type including a switching transistor connected between an input terminal and the potential-carrying output terminal of the regulator and controlled by the output of a pulse width modulator, a measuring sensor provided in the output circuit of the regulator for detecting the alternating component of the output voltage or current, and a comparator having one input connected to the output of the measuring sensor and a second input connected to a reference voltage source.
A switching regulator of the above described type is disclosed in Electronic Design, Nov. 22, 1978, page 134. This switching regulator has a measuring sensor in its output circuit to detect the output voltage and feed the average thereof, which has been integrated via an RC member, to a comparator. The pulse width for the switching regulator is controlled in dependance on the magnitude of this integrated average value. Integration via the RC member is necessary to keep the regulating circuit stable and protect the switching regulator against disturbances or overshooting when there is a change of load. The limit frequency of the RC member determines the regulating speed of the switching regulator.